Hallucinations…
by Melime-Elvenstar
Summary: Buffy gets a surprising visit during her Physic Class…


Title: Hallucinations…  
  
Author: +Faith+  
  
Disclaimer: The only things I own are the storyline and my mind but I think that is slowly slipping away as well…  
  
Description: Buffy gets a surprising visit during her Physic Class…  
  
Dedication: For YOU!! (  
  
Destribution: You want this crap?? LOL  
  
Notes: I wrote this in about 5 mins cause I was really bored and sick of homework…Enjoy!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Buffy Summers sat staring into space, thoughtfully chewing on a pencil. To most people it would seem as though she was watching her boyfriend, the TA for this class Riley Finn, but in truth she wasn't. In fact, she was thinking about her ex. Suddenly there was a poke in her side and she turned to face her best friend in annoyance.  
  
"What Will?" She whispered.  
  
"Stop staring at him." Willow answered.  
  
"At who?"  
  
"Riley dumbo, who else?"  
  
"I'm not staring at him."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not! I wasn't even thinking about him."  
  
"Oh yeah? Then who were you thinking about?"  
  
"I was thinking about…" Buffy's sentence was cut off by the sound of a masculine voice finishing her sentence for her.  
  
"Me."  
  
Buffy spun around in shock.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She gasped, louder then she should have. A few of the people around her shushed her and Willow sent her a weird look.  
  
"Who are you talking to Buff?"  
  
Angel chuckled, his trademark half-smile showing itself. "No one else can see me Buff."  
  
Buffy pulled her eyes away from the vision in front of her and tuned back to Willow.  
  
"Never mind Will. What were you saying?"  
  
"I asked who you were thinking about."  
  
Angel chuckled again. "Are you gonna tell her Buffy?"  
  
"Go away." Buffy hissed. "You're not real, just a figment of my imagination."  
  
"What?" Willow asked, getting worried about her friend.  
  
"Don't worry Will."  
  
The girls fell silent, Buffy trying to ignore the temptation of looking at Angel and Willow worried about her friend.  
  
Am I going crazy or what? Buffy thought.  
  
"You're not crazy Buffy." Angel replied, looking her deep in the eyes.  
  
"How did you do that?" Buffy cried, causing people to turn around again.  
  
"Shut up man!"  
  
"Yeah! We're trying to learn here!"  
  
"Sorry." Buffy replied, biting her lip.  
  
"How did I do what?" Angel asked a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"R…" Buffy's sentence died on her lips but she continued it in her mind. Read my mind?  
  
"Easy!" Angel replied. "Might be easier for you to talk like that you know, people might send you to a mental institution otherwise."  
  
There was that grin again. Buffy's heart melted at the sight of it but she pulled herself together.  
  
What are you doing here?  
  
"I came to visit you." Angel replied.  
  
How?  
  
"Astral projection."  
  
What???  
  
Angel chuckled again. "Never mind."  
  
He leaned forward and gently stroked her cheek. "I had to see you. And only you. I learnt how to make myself seen by one person only and my first thought was you."  
  
"It took me a while to find you." He admitted. "There are too many classrooms in this place!"  
  
It's a school Angel, there's suppose to be a lot of classrooms. Buffy grinned. Oh how she loved teasing him!  
  
"I know that!" Angel shot back. His face then became serious. "I had to stop you Buffy."  
  
"Stop me what?" Buffy asked without thinking. Releasing her mistake she shot those around her an apologetic look and noticed Riley looking at her strangely.  
  
That's all I need! Buffy thought then looked at Angel quickly. He had heard her thought, she could tell by the look on his face, but he wasn't going to comment on it.  
  
"I had to stop you wasting your time Buffy," Angel said quietly. "On him."  
  
Buffy's face broke into a grin, which she tried to hide, but failed miserably at.  
  
Well what do you want me to do Angel? Dump him 'cause you're jealous?  
  
"Take me back Buffy." Angel said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I need you. I love you."  
  
That was all the petite blonde Slayer needed. Without a word she grabbed her bag and pushed through the many students seated in the classroom. Ignoring the cries of Willow and her teacher, she bolted from the room and out into the hall, only slowing when she heard Riley calling her.  
  
"Buffy! Where are you going?"  
  
Without stopping Buffy spun around and kept running backwards.  
  
"To LA Riley! Sorry but this isn't going to work."  
  
With that she bolted out the door, leaving a bewildered Riley behind, staring blankly at the door through which his now ex-girlfriend had ran.  
  
"LA? Not work? W-h-a-t?"  
  
THE END 


End file.
